The Immortal Child
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: Jane has been loyal to the Volturi for as long as she's been a vampire. Anything Aro says, Jane does without question. But what happens whn Aro asks Jane to bring the short lives of children to an end? Torn between loyalty to Aro and a feeling that what she is doing is wrong, Jane sets off on her hardest mission yet, and finds comfort in the least likely of places.
1. Chapter 1

**Who knew that a not-so-big Twilight fan could be writing two Twilight fanfictions in a month? Well, that's what I'm doing. This is also a kind of character exploration on the Volturi, only this one is for Jane. Hope you enjoy it.**

_**~XoXo~**_

"Jane, I trust you can take care of this little task?" Aro's voice was smooth, despite the horrors of which he was talking about. I nodded slowly. I could not show any weakness. He would not have to touch me to know that I did not want to be responsible for this task.

"Of course, Aro, but I trust I can bring a few other members, in case things get out of hand?" I thought of the Volturi I could trust to bring with me, but the gleam in Aro's eyes had other plans.

"You may bring Alec, but that is all. I'm sure you can handle it alone. They're just children, Jane. They can't be _that_ bad." He snapped his fingers and Caius instantly appeared at his side.

"Yes, Aro?"

"Fetch Alec, and tell him there is a job for him. Tell no one else, just Alec."

"Yes, Aro," Caius vanished and returned almost instantly, my brother at his side. I gave Alec a look that he knew well. It was a look I gave him when we were human. He knew that, whatever the task was, it would not be easy for me.

"Alec, Jane, I wish for you to go across the country. Find any immortal children and destroy them. They risk exposure of our kind. Feel free to feed on any of the humans that witness whatever acts the child gets up to. I wish you luck, and I hope, for your sakes, that you do not fail."

_**~XoXo~**_

It's amazing how much damage a small child can do to a village. Fires burned everywhere. Rubble lined the streets. Hundreds of bodies lay, drained of life, on the sidewalk. Everywhere we went it was the same, a perfect immortal child responsible for the mess. Alec would blind the child of its senses, allowing me to destroy it painlessly. We fed on those who witnessed the child's reign of destruction, and left the village to burn.

"You are troubled, Sister," Alec said as we ran to our next location. I faced him, his red eyes staring into me.

"Of course I am. You are not?"

"There is no reason to be. This is a mission from Aro," Alec's confusion was clear. Why was I troubled by a mission from our leader? "I am here for you. You can tell me what troubles you,"

"This mission…it is wrong. I can feel that this is not right." I thought of the children we had ripped from life.

"It is necessary, Sister. These…monsters, they pose threat to us all."

"They're _children_, Brother. We are destroying _children._" Every child popped into my memory. Even I could not stand to kill another.

"This is our last village." Alec said. His voice was soothing. "Then you will be done with this job. Aro has now made the creation of immortal children illegal. Their powers are uncontrollable. This is what is right, Sister."

"If only I believed you," I whispered.

We turned slightly, entering the worst village in all of Italy. There was nothing left. The child was in plain sight, feeding off a young girl. Everyone else in the village was dead. The buildings were nothing more than piles on the ground. Ashes flew around in the wind, coating everything in grey.

"What was that?" Alec turned his head towards one of the buildings that hadn't collapsed entirely. He could see movement, his eyes flickering to keep whatever it was in sight.

"Go after it. There is a chance that more than one immortal child is here." Alec gave me a nod and ran into the half-building. I could hear crying from Alec's direction. My brother had frightened the child.

"Human," I heard him say. "What should I do with it?"

"Do whatever you wish," I kept my voice steady and approached the immortal child. "I'll take care of this one," At my words, the child turned to face me. There was human blood trickling down his chin and I wiped a finger across his face. I stuck the finger into my mouth and recoiled. This human had been dead for a long time. The boy stared at me, not making a sound.

I stared into the blood red eyes of the child, not sure what to do with him. He was just a baby, not more than a year old. His existence was not a crime. He did not ask to be this way. The crime was Aro, wanting this innocent boy dead. How could I kill him, knowing that someone somewhere could be mourning him?

The child cooed and I noticed that there were dark spots in his eyes. I had never seen such coloring, even in a new born. I remembered the spoiled blood he had been feeding off of, and instantly wondered how long he had been here.

"You're a strange child," I whispered, touching his hand. Something about him pulled me in. I could not kill this little boy.

"Jane, are you still out there? There is plenty here if you wish to feed," Alec called to me.

"I fed not long ago, Brother." I lied. "I can make it back without feeding here." I picked up the child and cradled his small body in my arms. He stared up at me, no emotion on his face. I couldn't say anything to him, or Alec would know it was still alive.

"I am returning home," I informed Alec. I could not risk him returning to me while I held the child. "Finish your meal and I will meet up with you soon," I did not wait for a response. Instead, I tucked the baby in my arms and ran.

_**~XoXo~**_

It did not occur to me until I was about a thousand miles away from Aro's castle. Where was I to hide the child? If any of the Volturi were to discover the child, we would both be dead. I came to an abrupt stop, causing the child to stare at me again. He placed a hand on my face in a curious manner. It was almost as if he was asking where we were going.

"We'll be alright, little one," I whispered. I glanced around. The only landmark in sight was a brick cabin. Everything else was fields of grass and bright red flowers. The cabin could be the child's safe place. I would leave him here while I fooled the Volturi into believing all the immortal children were destroyed. Then, I would return here and raise the child. He would be safe this way.

The cabin door was unlocked when I pushed it open. The woman inside gasped when she saw me. I imagined it must have been confusing. A flawless young looking girl carrying a perfect baby with a blood stained chin. This woman was dangerous.

"Are you looking for someone? I'm the only one here," the woman's voice dripped with fear. I looked up and she screamed when she saw my eyes.

"_Pain_," The woman collapsed on the ground, writhing and screaming. I took sick pleasure in watching the mortal suffer. I released my hold on her and placed the child on the floor. There was a crunch and when I looked, the woman was dead and the child was feeding. He looked up at me, fresh blood staining his lips. He pointed at the woman's lifeless body, then at me.

"Did you want me to have some?" I asked. I was shocked at how sweet I sounded when speaking to the child. The boy nodded and I knelt down next to him, bringing my lips to the woman's bleeding throat. It had been a while since I had last fed, and this woman ceased the burning desire in my throat.

The thirst died down and I turned to face the child again. His eyes still had dark spots in them, but they were few now. The fresh blood had corrected his diet. I picked him up and sat on the woman's bed, staring at the little boy.

"Can you speak?" I asked carefully. The boy cocked his head._ "Puoi parlare?"_ I repeated in Italian.

"_Sì," _The boy said. _"Poche parole,"_

"_Lei parla inglese?"_ I had heard many parents taught their children English at a young age. The child nodded.

"_Poche parole," _He repeated. "Hello," his accent was thick.

"Hello," I replied. I smiled a real smile. It was something I hadn't done since I was human.

"Pretty," he beamed, pointing at me. "Pretty girl,"

"Beautiful boy," I tapped his nose lightly. I had to return to Aro. He would be wondering where I was. "What is your name?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Name?" He repeated.

"_Nome,"_

"Not knowing," he shook his head. "Mama not tell. Mama bite and Mama leave," I wondered why someone would go through the trouble of creating an immortal child if they had no plans to care for it. To just leave something as dangerous as a vampire baby in a village was irresponsible.

"I'll get you a name." I promised. I assumed speaking in English would help the baby to learn. I knew that Aro said the child would be frozen the way it had been when they were bitten, but if I could learn Italian, then the baby could learn English.

"I have to go, but I will come back," I repeated my words in Italian and he nodded. "Can you be calm? Stay in this house, and I'll bring you something to eat later."

"Promise," he nodded. I tousled his hair lightly.

"Remember," I warned. "Stay here," With that, I ran from the little cottage, hoping that the little boy…my child…would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the castle silently, but I was caught quickly. Aro was standing with Alec, his hand resting on my brother's.

"Ah, there you are. Alec didn't have a clue as to where you could possibly be. He claims that you left before him."

"I stopped to feed," they would smell the fresh blood on me, so it seemed appropriate to lie. Aro approached me and I focused my thoughts on the woman the child had killed not too long ago. Her terrified face filled my thoughts as Aro's hand clasped mine.

"She was pretty," Aro commented as my thoughts flooded his. I remained focused on the woman's face and the taste of her blood. Aro seemed satisfied and he released my hand. The child pushed its way into my brain as soon as my thoughts were my own. His red eyes had been so full of interest. He was worth saving. I was sure of it.

"I am pleased with your efforts today. There has been only one report of an immortal child since you left. A vampire named Sasha. I am sending a small group to the village to execute not only the child, but Sasha as well. I hear she has a coven, and I want them to learn a lesson." He flicked his hand and Alec pulled me from the room.

"Can you kill one more, Jane?" he asked in a low tone. He never called me 'Jane' anymore. It was always 'Sister'. He was truly worried about me.

"One more," I nodded. "Who is coming with us?"

"Marcus and Caius, I think. Aro did not want too many of us gone at once." At Alec's words, Marcus and Caius joined us in the corridor.

"Are you both fit to leave at once?" Marcus asked. He was not looking at us, but rather over our shoulders. I assumed it was a side-effect of losing his mate and rolled my eyes. He was proof that a vampire should not choose a mate.

"We are ready, Marcus," Alec replied. "We shall leave when you see fit." Caius gave a nod and the four of us began to run. We ran past the empty plains and hills that surrounded the area. I tensed when we passed the little house where the child resided, but everything appeared to be normal.

"Wait," I called to the other three. They stopped a long distance from the cottage.

"Jane, this is a mission," Caius said sternly. "We don't have time to just wait around."

"I thought I heard something," I lied. I was actually listening for sounds of the child. I heard nothing.

"There is nothing to hear, Sister," Alec pressed. "Now let us finish our mission so we can return home."

"You're right, I apologize, Brother." I glanced at the house, praying for a sound.

"_Mama,"_ the whisper was faint, but I could hear it clearly. The others were far ahead, out of even our hearing distance.

"_I will see you soon," _I said softly towards the house. It wasn't too far. The child had to have heard. There was a coo, and I smiled before taking off towards the rest of my coven.

_**~XoXo~**_

The looks of horror on the faces of the Denali coven burned in my memory. They had lost their mother and their brother that night, and I had been the reason. I had taken the child in my arms and I had thrown him into the fire as their mother burned. On Aro's instruction, we left the sisters alive.

"That is the last of the immortal children, correct?" I asked on our return trip.

"The last of the reported ones," Caius corrected. "If others pop up, the orders are to destroy the child and the creator." I wanted to protest. I wanted to tell them how horrible it was, destroying children. Instead, I lied.

"Aro is very wise. Take care of the problem swiftly and permanently. Show no mercy, and the population of immortal children will die down."

"That is his plan," Marcus said solemnly. "If the children were controllable, we could give them a home. The fact that they are frozen in their mindset forever is the reason they must be destroyed." The castle came into view and I raced ahead. The sooner I gave Aro the report, the sooner I could return to the child.

"Back so soon?" Aro asked, extending his hand. I thought about the destruction of Sasha and her son. Aro grasped my hand for a moment, releasing it when he saw what he needed to see. Alec, Marcus, and Caius stood alert behind me.

"Thank you. You are all free for the rest of the night. Go out and do what you please, but remember our rules." Aro dismissed us with a wave of his hand.

"Would you like to come with us, Sister? Marcus and I have a bet going. We want to see how long it takes for a rule breaker to be brought to us now that the sun is down," Alec smiled coldly. I gave a slight shake of my head.

"I'd like to be alone, Brother," I declined. "Thank you for the offer,"

"If that is what you wish," Alec turned and was gone. I waited until I could no longer hear his laughing with his friends before fleeing the castle. I ran at my top speed to the tiny cottage, hoping that the child was still there.

I flung the door open and wrinkled my nose. The woman the boy had killed earlier was slumped in the corner, collecting bugs. The boy was trying to feed, but the smell was keeping him away.

"Hungry," he said, pointing to the woman. "Stinky,"

"Mama will get you food," I said in a hushed tone. "Don't feed off of bodies left out this long." I pointed at the clock that was hanging in the corner. "See that long hand? When it moves past three numbers, you can't feed off the person anymore," The boy nodded and looked at the body in the corner.

"You promised name," he said in heavily accented English. "What is my name?" I looked at the child. His hair was blonde and sticky with blood. I would have to wash it soon. His eyes were a brighter shade of red than they had been when I met him.

"Emanuele," I said softly. "Your name is Emanuele,"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this took so long to update. I didn't forget about it, I just haven't been the most focused lately. Then there were issues with a computer and…yeah. But, finally, here's chapter three!**

_**~XoXo~**_

I stayed with Emanuele all night, finding my way around the small cottage. The bathroom was small, with a tiny, claw-footed tub and a toilet. The sink was rusted beyond use. I took the child and placed him in the tub, surprised at how calm he was in the bath. The water ran red with the blood that had caught in Emanuele's hair, and I had to stop him from drinking it more than once.

"Mama will get you food," I said again. I knew it seemed redundant to clean the boy before getting him a meal, but the stench of old blood was causing me to curl up her nose. Emanuele splashed and cooed. His eyes had become much more consistent in color, the dark spots having faded now that he had been removed from his old diet.

"Hungry," Emanuele said softly after I had reclothed him. The clothes were still stained, but I would have to go out and purchase him new ones. I nodded once and touched his face lightly. Outside, the stars shone brightly. I was reminded of a time when I was young, and mortal. I would watch the stars and how they twinkled every night without fail. I remembered wanting to watch the stars forever. I shook my head at how foolish I had been. There were more important things than watching stars twinkle.

"Mama will be back," I whispered. "Stay here, and don't make a mess. They'll take you away if you make a mess. Promise?"

"Promise," Emanuele said, touching a hand to my face. His English was getting better after only a few short hours. I kissed the top of his head, surprising myself, and sprinted from the cottage. I stood silently behind a bush, waiting for the first passerby. There was a village not too far away, and I could hear people laughing. There was a snap and I turned my attention to the young man and what appeared to be his mate walking hand in hand beside each other. They spoke in rapid Italian, proclaiming their undying love for each other. I scoffed and focused on the girl.

"_Pain,_" I whispered. The girl collapsed, screaming and writhing on the ground. The man rushed to her, trying to calm her down. I smirked, the sadistic part of me nearly screaming with glee. I rushed to the couple and looked into the eyes of the man.

"_Let her go," _I said in hushed Italian. "_She's mine now."_ I had dealed with couples before. Usually, the male would fight for his mate. Clearly, he didn't love her as much as he said. One look into my eyes and he was gone, scrambling back to the village. I concentrated on his back and he collapsed in pain. I delivered a swift bite to the woman's neck, cutting off her screams. The man continued to cry, but I was unsure if he was crying in pain or fear. Either way, I gripped his shoulders and pulled his head back. His neck snapped and he too went silent.

_**~XoXo~**_

I dropped the body of the woman in front of Emanuele, who clapped cheerily. I had returned to no damage to the cottage, save the bed being cracked in several places. Emanuele drank from the woman's body eagerly while I started on the man. The burning in my throat died down and I left the body, wiping my mouth with my hand. Emanuele looked to the man and then to me, his eyes asking the question. I nodded and the newborn vampire attacked the body. His lips were stained red, but he was much neater in the way he fed. I didn't understand the feelings that surfaced when I looked at the child. Even as a human, I had never felt a connection as strong as the one I felt now. Outside, I could hear birds beginning to sing. The sun was rising.

"Mama has to go," I said to Emanuele, who was still feeding. "She can't stay out when the sun is up."

"Come with." Emanuele said simply, lifting his arms up. I picked up the child and held him close to me.

"I wish I could, but if Mama's family finds you, we're both dead."

"I am not Mama's family?" Emanuele looked saddened, his bright red eyes looking towards the ground. I gave him a small squeeze and looked at him, my red eyes meeting his.

"_You are Mama's family," _I whispered in Italian. _"The rest of Mama's family, they don't like immortal children. They think the immortal children are bad."_

"_Immortal children?" _ Emanuele asked, turning his head to the side. I tried to think about how to explain it to him, but the words wouldn't come to me in Italian.

"You are one," I explained. "That is why you feed on human blood. You will never grow, never feel pain, and never grow tired. You will live exactly as you are, forever. I am the same, but I am older. I got changed when I was thirteen. You were changed as you are."

"Mama's family is immortal too?" the child asked. I nodded. "Who is in Mama's family?" I hesitated. He was a child. He would always be a child. Would he understand the ways of the Volturi? I knew I had to tell him something. Choosing my words carefully, I sat on the bed and began to explain.

_**~XoXo~**_

"Alec is Mama's brother? Mama's real brother?"

"Yes, Alec is Mama's brother."

"Alec will like me," Emanuele said with certainty.

"I don't…"

"I knew Mama would like me. I know Alec will like me too. Marcus and Caius also will like me. Only Aro will not."

"How do you know that?" I pressed.

"Just know," The child pointed out the window. "Mama needs to go home. Mama needs to tell Alec and Marcus and Caius." Emanuele reached a hand up and touched my face, pulling it down to kiss my forehead.

"I'll come back soon," I promised. "I'll bring Alec."

"I know," Emanuele smiled. "_I love you, Mama._" He said in perfect Italian. I felt something catch in my throat, despite my inability to produce tears. I smiled at the little boy and replied, also in perfect Italian.

"_Mama loves you too, Emanuele."_


End file.
